Quente
by Lady Murder
Summary: Para alguns, a Primavera podia ser romântica. Mas, para eles, ela era bem quente. -30c;set primavera;tema 01primavera -Presente para aqueles que gostam de algum dos shippers citados-


**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence. POR QUÊ? POR QUÊ?

**-x-**

**Resposta ao Desafio dos 30cookies**

**-x-**

**Créditos à Mr. Montagh que teve a perfeita idéia da **_Simultâneo_.

**-x-**

**Presente para as pessoas que gostam de algum dos shippers citados nessa fic**

**-x-**

Primavera.

Para muitos, uma estação romântica, agradável.

Para eles, era uma estação quente. _Bem_ quente.

Onde nenhum deles tinha controle sobre as próprias ações.

-x-

"Ne... ji." Ino ofegou, quando o Hyuuga tomou seu colo com a boca. Seus cabelos loiros estavam bagunçados, os olhos turquesa fechados levemente, os lábios vermelhos entreabertos, a pele branca estava suada. Para Neji, ela continuava linda, mesmo desarrumada. Era uma beleza... selvagem.

O Hyuuga estava com a respiração rápida. O suor pingava de sua testa. O cansaço o estava tomando. Mas ele não parava. A cada gemido, a cada grito que Ino dava, ele só aumentava o ritmo.

As rosas recém-florescidas usadas como desculpa para uma visita, ainda estavam jogadas no chão.

A Primavera podia ser vista do lado de fora da janela. Mas nenhum deles prestava atenção.

Estava quente demais para isso.

-x-

Sai encarava Naruto. Os cabelos negros estavam esparramados no chão. Os olhos igualmente negros tinham um estranho brilho. Os lábios estavam curvados em um sorriso. Um arrepio percorreu pelo seu corpo quando a mão quente do Uzumaki tocou sua pele fria.

Naruto só esperava. A boca ainda formigava por causa do beijo anterior. Sai fizera menção de ir embora, mas o Uzumaki não deixara. Na verdade, ele o jogara ali, no chão. E esperava. Esperava atitude.

A boca de Sai se entreabriu levemente. "É Primavera... uma época romântica. Porque não deixamos isso para o Verão? É bem mais quente." Sua voz estava carregada de malícia, o que deixava bem claro que ele não estava nem aí com o fato de não ser a estação certa.

E Naruto sorriu, para logo depois receber um outro beijo quente.

-x-

"Karin? O que faz aqui?" Sakura perguntou, fechando os punhos quando viu a ruiva. Os cabelos róseos caiam simples pelo seu rosto. Os olhos verdes demonstravam surpresa. Os lábios estavam crispados.

Karin sorriu levemente. Andou vagarosamente pelo quarto da Haruno, se aproximando cada vez mais dela. Tirou os óculos e os colocou no chão. Deu uma leve sacudida no cabelo antes de dirigir sua mão para os botões de sua blusa. Foi abrindo cada um deles até que um sutiã preto foi revelado.

"O que você está..." Sakura começou, mas sua voz morreu quando a ruiva a imprensou na parede. Os braços de Karin estavam apertando sua cintura e a boca dela sorria a centímetros de seus lábios.

"Me beije." Karin sussurrou e, sem pensar duas vezes, Sakura pegou o rosto de Karin para si. Sabia que era loucura, mas talvez aquilo fosse só o efeito da Primavera sobre si. E, de repente, uma dor no ombro.

Sakura abriu os olhos. Estava deitada no chão. Ofegava. E, com surpresa, constatou que havia sido somente um sonho quente.

-x-

Kakashi sentou-se em frente ao túmulo. Os cabelos cinza caíam sem vida sobre seu rosto. Os olhos pretos sorriam tristemente. O lábio inferior estava sendo mordido.

Um óculos laranja. Um lírio. Uma lágrima. Um sorriso nunca esquecido. E lembranças. Sempre as lembranças.

Primaveras passadas. No início, amigáveis. Depois, românticas. E, por último, quentes.

Obito sempre gostou de primaveras quentes.

-x-

Kurenai buscava desesperadamente pela boca de Itachi. Os cabelos negros se misturavam aos do Uchiha. Os olhos vermelhos mal conseguiam se abrir diante a tamanho prazer. A boca estava seca, enquanto ela buscava pela língua de Itachi.

Itachi sorriu ao sentir seus cabelos sendo puxados. Sua boca abandonou as coxas da mulher. Sua língua trabalhava rápido na boca de Kurenai. Suas mãos seguraram as penas dela e ele a levantou.

Kurenai gemeu àquele contato de pele. Ela sorriu. E pensar que antes ela estava deprimida porque achava que iria passar uma primavera romântica sozinha.

Agora estava ali. Sem controle dos próprios atos. Fazendo coisas quentes.

-x-

Hinata encarava o rosto adormecido de Tenten. Os cabelos preto-azulados cobriam seu colo desnudo. Os olhos perolados estavam serenos. A boca, levemente entreaberta, estremecia.

Tenten suspirou. "Hinata..." ela murmurou, ainda dormindo. Sua mão ainda estava ao redor da cintura da Hyuuga. O lençol, esquecido no chão, não encobria mais seu corpo sem roupas.

Hinata mordeu o lábio inferior e roçou seus lábios nos de Tenten. Sua mão passeava pela coxa da morena. Era tudo tão... incrível. A Hyuuga já nem se importava com as conseqüências do que haviam feito. Só queria estar ali.

Era sua primeira Primavera romântica. Romântica? Hinata riu. Era sua primeira Primavera quente.

Tomou os lábios de Tenten novamente, a acordando. E, novamente, aquele quarto estava quente.

-x-

Capas no chão. Roupas rasgadas. Lençóis jogados. Uma cama desarrumada. Um homem deitado no peitoral de outro.

Deidara bocejou. Os cabelos loiros estão esparramados sobre o corpo do Nagato. Os olhos azuis demonstravam satisfação. A boca se curvava em um sorriso malicioso.

Pein encarava o teto. A respiração estava tranqüila. A mão passava inconscientemente pelas costas do loiro. Suspirou ao sentir a pele quente de Deidara mover-se sobre a sua.

Logo, o corpo de Deidara estava sobre o de Pein. Ambos arrepiados com aquele toque de suas peles. Ambos sentido a pulsação do outro. Ambos com um desejo insano crescendo nos olhos.

Pein inverteu as posições e ficou sobre Deidara, que sorriu. "Estou começando a gostar das Primaveras." Ele comentou.

"Eu continuo as odiando." Pein sussurrou, antes de capturar os lábios de Deidara com os seus. Definitivamente, eram lábios quentes.

-x-

Temari passava a mão nos cabelos de Kankurou. Os cabelos loiro-escuros estavam soltos. Os olhos verdes estavam alegres. A boca sorria levemente.

Kankurou estava deitado nas pernas de Temari. Fechou os olhos, sentindo aquela carícia em seus cabelos. Arrepiava a cada instante em que sentia a pele dela na sua.

A Primavera não era muito comemorada em Suna, mas Temari e Kankurou pareciam a cena perfeita de uma tarde de Primavera. Não que eles ligassem.

Kankurou pegou o rosto de Temari e a beijou, sendo logo correspondido. De longe, poderiam parecer românticos. Mas só eles sabiam o quanto estavam quentes.

-x-

Anko segurava a kunai no pescoço de Konan. Os cabelos roxos estavam amarrados. Os olhos de igual cor estavam sérios. A boca estava levemente entreaberta.

Konan sorriu, ironicamente. "Porque não enfia logo essa kunai no meu pescoço?" ela perguntou, com uma voz que fez Anko se arrepiar. Konan forçou seu pescoço contra a kunai, deixando sua boca à centímetros da de Anko.

"É o que irei fazer." Anko sussurrou, antes de enfiar sua língua na boca de Konan. As árvores floridas por causa da Primavera estavam ao seu redor, mas elas não ligavam.

Um filete de sangue começou a escorrer do pescoço de Konan. Um sangue quente.

-x-

Sasori subia seus beijos pelo tórax de Gaara. Os cabelos ruivos estavam suados. Os olhos igualmente vermelhos encaravam Gaara. A boca estava ocupada em morder aquela pele macia.

Gaara suspirou. Com as mãos, enlaçou a cintura de Sasori e o puxou para si. Sua língua passando pela orelha do Akasuna. Deu um leve sorriso ao sentir a mão de Sasori passando por sua barriga e descer cada vez mais.

Sasori deu um leve riso quando Gaara mordeu seu pescoço. Ele nunca pensara que as Primaveras poderiam ser assim tão... aproveitáveis.

E os corpos quentes de ambos se entrelaçaram.

-x-

Shiho riu quando Shikamaru mordeu sua barriga. Os cabelos estavam bagunçados na cama. Os olhos estavam brilhantes. A boca aberta em um radiante sorriso.

Shikamaru meneou a cabeça, com um leve sorriso. "Você é inacreditável." Ele murmurou. Voltou a beijá-la e, dessa vez, ela ficou séria.

O cheiro das flores da Primavera invadia as narinas de ambos. Mas os cinco sentidos daqueles dois só se voltavam para aquele momento. Só para eles.

Shiho, em um movimento rápido, ficou sobre ele e mordeu-lhe o queixo. Shikamaru a puxou-a para um beijo, sorrindo. Ele tinha que admitir, Shiho sabia ser bem quente.

-x-

Shizune sorriu por entre os lábios de Tsunade. Os cabelos pretos eram afagados pela mão da Hokage. Os olhos de igual cor estavam fechados. A boca se afastava lentamente da outra mulher.

Tsunade a encarou. "Shizune... Você gosta da Primavera?" ela perguntou, calmamente.

"É uma ótima estação, Tsunade-sama. É... romântica." Shizune corou um pouco, mas sorriu.

"Sim, para alguns é assim. Mas... Sabe de uma coisa?" A Hokage continuou, agora com uma mão passando na perna de Shizune.

"O que?"

"As Primaveras podem ser bem quentes." E lhe capturou os lábios.

-x-

Primavera.

Onde eles sentiam uma enorme necessidade de estarem perto.

Onde, mesmo que alguns não se amassem, a paixão nascia.

Onde, para eles, tudo era quente.

Sempre quente.

**-x-**

**N/A: **Yooo o/. Antes de qualquer coisa quero dizer que, sim, ficou parecida com a Simultâneo do Mr. Montagh. Mas ele não vai me acusar de plágio porque estou lhe dando os créditos, néééé??

Enfim.

E aí? Gostaram? 8D. Ficou quente? Hohoho.

HinaTen, DeiPein, TemaKan, KonanAnko, SasoGaa e ShikaShiho foram shippers propostos por Srta. Abracadabra, que tem uma baita imaginação 8D.

Bem, tema da vez Primavera o/

Reviews? – a que não sabe onde se meteu o trocinho do movimento anti leitores-fantasmas -


End file.
